morganitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kunzite
'Kunzite '''is a character in ''Morganite. She is a Homeworld gem who came to Earth in hopes of conquering it, but she later reconsidered when she was found by the Crystal Gems. She was originally created by SonicXKimmy172. Appearance Kunzite is small and child sized to the point where her creator SonicXKimmy172 described her as being a 'loli'. She has wine colored shoulder length hair, light purple skin, and purple eyes; her diamond-shaped gem is in her cheek. She is wearing a school uniform when she is first introduced, but her outfit changes after she is poofed. Her weapon is normally a gun, but when she is 'out of control', she is able to summon holograms of gem monsters. Personality Kunzite seems relatively kind (if a bit childish) upon her first appearance, but this quickly changes. Very soon, though, she becomes heartless and brutal in her constant berating of Morganite and never ceases, even after Sonia dies. Behind this tough and mean exterior, however, she seems to harbor real affection towards Morganite, as evidenced in her dialogue in Chapter 10 and beyond. History Kunzite came to Earth from Homeworld in order to conquer it and hid out in the temple for some time so she could spy on the Crystal Gems. After she was caught, though, she had come to like Earth so much that she decided to join the Crystal Gems in protecting it. According to multiple comments throughout the fic, she used to pledge allegiance to Yellow Diamond. Her first appearance is in Chapter 3, in which Morganite (and indirectly Sonia) are called out of school by Pearl so that they can get Kunzite under control, which only happens when Morganite falls onto Kunzite and knocks her over. She later accompanies the gems to the Kindergarten where Morganite became a gem and witnesses Sonia's murder at the hands of Lapis Lazuli. She, along with Sapphire, greets Morganite when she wakes up after having fainted to inform her that Sonia has been buried in the Kindergarten. With almost no warning, Kunzite then forces Morganite to come with her to the beach--Kunzite's landing site--because she needs to get equipment from it to help her figure out why Lapis was acting so strange. When the two reach the beach, however, they find that Kunzite's ship is missing, having been taken by Ronaldo. Upon their confronting him, they are able to retrieve the ship, but not without first hearing that the ocean has been taken. They decide to drop everything and investigate this and eventually stumble across Aquamarine and Cinnabar, two ocean gems living together at what was once the bottom of the sea. They agree to help the ocean gems get their ocean back if they agree to join the Crystal Gems, though Kunzite asks them for Gundam at first. Kunzite and Morganite are then tasked with 'gem-sitting' Aquamarine and Cinnabar while the Crystal Gems leave to find Lapis, but during this time, Kunzite gets into a fight with Cinnabar. The fight is resolved when Aquamarine uses some kind of sparkly judo to poof Kunzite. Doobie then shows up just before a shark monster attacks the temple, forcing Aquamarine and Cinnabar to fuse and form Bloodstone to fight it. Morganite attempts to help, but only ends up injuring herself to the point where she's about to black out. There's a sudden glow and gunshots are heard, and Morganite passes out just after Kunzite calls her attractive. Once Morganite wakes up again, Kunzite is gone, having wandered off to brood on some cliffside; while searching for her, Morganite meets Schorl Tourmaline in a convenience store and barely avoids a dangerous encounter with her. Once she meets up with Kunzite, though, Kunzite tells her about an association of Gems called Himitsu who disguise themselves, claiming that Aquamarine and Cinnabar were members and that's why she shot them. She also states that this is the reason why her powers became uncontrollable earlier. Though Kunzite wants to fight the association alone, Morganite insists on helping her. This prompts them to go home so Morganite can change her clothes, but they then find that Aquamarine, Cinnabar, and Doobie are all missing. Morganite and Kunzite go into Beach City to search for them, and they split up when they do this. While Kunzite searches, Schorl corners Morganite in the arcade and intimidates her to the point where Morganite starts screaming for help. Once Schorl is scared off by Lapis and Lapis leaves to confront the ocean gems, Kunzite reunites with Morganite to question what happened. She explains as they return to the temple to see that the Crystal Gems have returned. All seems well at first until Schorl appears at the door with the poofed gems of Lapis, Aquamarine, and Cinnabar in her hands. After mind controlling Kunzite and reforming Aquamarine and Cinnabar, Schorl kidnaps Morganite and takes her to the Himitsu headquarters. It is unknown what happens to Kunzite in this time, but she eventually appears in the coliseum created by the Himitsu for Morganite to fight Sonia in to save Morganite from certain doom. This is when it's revealed that Morganite has lost her right arm in the fight. Relationships Morganite Although Kunzite commonly treats Morganite like garbage, there is evidence of some sort of crush that some claim is meant to capitalize on the popularity of the 'Lesbeans' ship of CGR fame. Morganite, like her author, usually chalks up Kunzite's bad behavior as being because she's grumpy or frustrated. It's unknown whether Morganite reciprocates Kunzite's crush on her. Crystal Gems (and Steven) Despite her kindness towards them in her introductory chapter, Chapter 3, she seems to act just as rude and unkind to the Crystal Gems as she does Morganite. Her jeers are usually directed at Steven, however, as she rudely answers the question he asks her in Chapter 15 and states that Steven wouldn't have survived the situation Morganite was in during Chapter 17. Himitsu Kunzite shows a great amount of resentment towards the Himitsu, specifically Schorl Tourmaline. Trivia * Kunzite's backstory is highly reminiscent of the backstory of the anime Sgt. Frog, in which an alien invades Earth and stakes out for a while before being caught and becoming engrossed in an Earth lifestyle; she even shares her love of Gundam (the anime franchise, presumably) with the main character Keroro. ** Regarding the above fact, it is unknown whether the Gundam Kunzite likes is the aforementioned franchise or Gundam Tanaka from Super Danganronpa 2. * According to Akira, her original personality for Kunzite created by SonicXKimmy172 was a ripoff of a Touhou character. * Nobody likes Kunzite. Nobody.